


【轰出ABO】知夏（02）

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku
Summary: *轰出*英雄轰x无个性久*设定点这里看*ooc





	【轰出ABO】知夏（02）

**Author's Note:**

> 不小心把之前发的误删了，重新发又被老福特屏蔽了，只能又发一次了，想到之前的评论都回不来了就特别痛心，好想有个高仿评论。

绿谷出久在婚房内的榻榻米上跪坐了整整一夜，却未等来他的丈夫，直至天亮后仆人拉开拉门才发现她们的少奶奶竟一夜未眠，甚至因长跪而无法起身。

轰炎司知道后大怒，连忙找来私人医生帮绿谷看看，确定只要修养数日就行后，悄悄松了口气，这人才刚来可不能出了什么事，否则没法跟绿谷引子交代。

他找到睡在自己原先房间中的轰焦冻，两人大吵了一架，自此轰焦冻对绿谷的成见更深，连所处婚房的院落都不想踏足。

刚成婚的第一晚Alpha便拒绝留于婚房，随后愈加不待见新晋妻子。这事在轰家宅邸中也成为仆人们茶余饭后的谈资了，他们在正主面前不敢表露什么，但讨论中言语的不屑却无法遮掩。

绿谷出久就宛如这硕大宅邸的一个笑话。

谁还记得他那时年仅15？

尽管如此，他的生活条件还是很优渥，没人敢怠慢他，顶多就是闲言碎语总在不经意间入了他的耳。

没人愿意，也无人敢与身份比他们徒高了不少的绿谷出久说话，落大的宅院中，仿佛就只住了一位绿发新娘，嘴角总是噙着最温柔笑意的孤单新娘。

婚后的第一次发情期还是到来了，绿谷只能躲在被窝中夹紧双腿，脸色潮红，浑身颤抖地喘息着。

轰焦冻在外任务，轰炎司不知情，最后还是仆人们发现他三餐都没吃才发现的，匆匆忙忙找到轰炎司之后，轰家家主用尽各种法子隐瞒事实让轰焦冻赶紧回来，那人却以任务为重拒绝了。

直至发情期结束，轰焦冻都没有出现，而绿谷也是第一次如此孤寂的度过了发情期，在之后甚至没有一个人像绿谷引子般向他嘘寒问暖，为他熬汤进补。

那天，绿谷哭了，他偷偷的窝在被子里哭泣，甚至不敢发出一丝声响，只怕会被他人听见，只怕那些闲言碎语会更加充满恶意。

在轰宅的日子太过无聊，期间他见过几次总不放心自己的绿谷引子，每次他都笑着说自己过得很好，他也确实没说假话，在这里他的物质生活确实很好。

轰焦冻总不回家，绿谷出久也乐得自在，在得到同意可以随意进出宅邸书房后，他也就干脆泡在了书房中，那里面有太多太多他感兴趣的知识了。

无法继续上学，无法成为英雄，无法支援英雄，这终究成为了绿谷心中的一个结，一道高得能遮天蔽日的坎，这个结解不开了，这个坎穷尽一生也无法跨过。

意外总是来得如此突然与狗血。

他在书房中进入了婚后已不知第几个发情期，而那天轰焦冻也正好在家，正好要去书房。

打开书房的一瞬间，一股甜腻带着略微苦涩的抹茶奶油味便扑鼻而来，令他身为Alpha的本性一下翻腾至极致。

“嗯……”

本要关门离开的他却被那若有似无的粘腻呻吟给定住了步伐，鬼使神差的他向前一跨，反手关住了拉门，一步又一步的往那信息素的来源走去。

绿谷瘫软在书房内的木制地板上，浑身潮湿，汗水将平时蓬松的刘海老实地贴在了额前与两颊，眉头紧皱，圆圆的眼睛半眯着，眼角泛着红晕，就犹如婚礼当天涂抹上去的眼影，魅惑而迷人。双颊的潮红几乎将稀疏的雀斑遮掩，因为难受而被紧咬的下唇，上面泛出的褶皱亦如婚礼当日。

轰焦冻觉得他被妖魅所牵引着肢体，他不受控制的将瘫在地上虚弱呻吟的Omega拥入怀中，轻轻摩擦着惨白的唇直至红润。

他离怀中的Omega越来越近，炙热的鼻息打在了汗湿的脸庞上，他的眼被那双波光粼粼的湖绿色眸子所吸引，浅浅一望便已跌入沸腾的湖中辗转缠绵。

理智，坚持，所有的一切顷刻间都分崩析离，他就这样占有了怀中的Omega，甚至不顾怀中人的尖叫挣扎，顶开了他的生殖腔，咬破了后颈敏感的腺体，注入自己的信息素，彻底地标记了他。

那一刻轰焦冻感觉到了身心由内到外的餍足，这是一种精神上的感觉，让他感到身心愉悦，惬意无比。

怀中这人已成为自己实质上的妻子了，即使他还厌恶着他。

彻底标记后，绿谷出久木然放弃挣扎，狂乱挥舞的四肢一瞬间便瘫软了下来，他紧紧闭着双眼，纤长浓密的睫毛不住地颤抖着，泪水止不住的往他的眼角滑落。

这是绿谷出久第二次哭泣。

TBC.


End file.
